Electronic devices have become a necessity due to high portability and have developed into multimedia devices that provide various services, such as voice and video call functions, information input and output functions, a camera function, data transmission and reception, and the like.
FIGS. 1A, 1B, 1C, and 1D illustrate screen configurations of generating a thumbnail image in an electronic device according to the related art.
Referring to FIGS. 1A, 1B, 1C, and 1D, if the electronic device captures and stores an image through a camera, it generates a thumbnail image to enable a user to view the captured image. For example, as shown in FIG. 1A, if a “gallery” 105 program is executed in order to provide images stored in the electronic device, the electronic device displays an original image 103 on a display device 101 to be suitable for the size 107 of a thumbnail image of the gallery 105 program.
However, a user of the electronic device often finds it difficult to view images through thumbnail images. Here, errors in generating thumbnail images are described by using examples. For example, as shown in FIG. 1B, a thumbnail image 115 generated by reducing and cropping the original image 103 to be suitable for the size 113 of a thumbnail image may not be suitable as a thumbnail image for viewing the original image 103. As another example, as shown in FIG. 1C, a thumbnail image 123 generated by using focus information 121 included in the original information may not be suitable as a thumbnail image for viewing the original image 103. As another example, as shown in FIG. 1D, a thumbnail image 131 generated by adjusting the original image 103 to be suitable for the size 113 of a thumbnail image without considering the portion of the original image may not be suitable as a thumbnail image for viewing the original image 103.
When generating a thumbnail image for an image in an electronic device as described above, viewing an original image is not easy in some cases. Thus, there is a need for an improved method of generating a thumbnail image for an original image in an electronic device.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.